


The Shark Who Went Shopping

by YaoiQueens



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueens/pseuds/YaoiQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After high school, Haruka Nanase and Rin Matsuoka go into college and have not seen their closest friends or each other for a couple of years now. Neither expect to see one another again, but one Saturday morning, they run into each other at a grocery store. This surprise meeting changes their college lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~! ^_^ This is a shared account between me and my best friend and this is our first fanfic together. We're both excited and we hope that this fanfic will be enjoyed by all who read it. The first chapter is short and rough, but this story will grow and become lovely. I am personally thanking my internet friend Hannah for the name of this fanfiction. It's adorable. So, I hope you guys who read the first chapter find it to be at least good and will wait for the second chapter for next week. The next chapter will be longer and better, so I hope you guys stick around. Thank you.   
> ||~ 子猫 :3

I was looking in the prepackaged cold meat section, looking for something cheap to eat. damn, a college budget wasn't good for my diet. I needed real food, and soon. the only options I really had were sausage, frozen hamburgers, or cheap steak and nothing else. I groaned quietly to myself, opening the door to the cold food. reaching in quickly, to avoid getting cold, I pulled out two large sausages. I tossed them in my small hand basket, straightening out and standing straight up, turning away from the door as it smacked shut. I looked down into my basket, glancing over my food for the week. there was sausage, some yogurt, chips, and a bottle of cheap wine. my feet had started moving on their own, and I was passing the fish counter before I actually looked up, startled by the sudden appearance of a familiar body in front of me. i tried to stop moving, but a few moments too late. I crashed into the oddly familiar body of haruka nanase, falling back onto the floor, watching as he fell in front of me. I pushed my red hair out of my eyes, biting my lip ring out of nerves. I hadn't seen haru in a few years, loosing touch with him and everyone else from the old swim club after college had begun. now, two years later, here we were, on the floor of a grocery, looking at each other. I quickly put a scowl onto my face, getting up quickly and brushing off my black pants, before picking up my basket again. then, shaken up that I had seen him again, I walked away, hoping to avoid a conversation. 

\------------------  
Haru's Pov 

 

Earlier that Saturday morning, I had noticed that the fridge was empty of my favorite food, mackerel. So, seeing that, I had dressed myself to go out into public and went to the grocery store near my home. I was in college now, but I still lived in my home. Inside the grocery store, I was at the fish counter getting ready to purchase mackerel when I felt something large bump into my side and I lost my balance. I landed on my butt and focused my blue eyes on what had run into me. It was someone all too familiar, it was Rin. This was a bit surprising. It had been what felt like such a long time since I had seen him last. My eyes were a bit wide and I wanted to talk to him so badly. "Rin..?" My voice came out softly as he pulled himself up from the ground and left my sight. It was a bit disappointing to me that he had looked at me with such a mean look on his face and did not say a word to me before he left. Pulling myself up from the ground as well, I pushed it all to the back of my mind for now and proceeded in buying the fish I had ordered. Afterwards, I went back to my home without a thought of him in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Rin come in contact with each other again at a swim meet between their colleges. Haru is still confused about why he was treated rudely at the grocery, and even before they begin the relay, but grows even more confused when he is treated with a bit of kindness from Rin after the relay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that it had taken us so long to update. This chapter was in my command and I forgot about it until my friend reminded me, so I really apologize. I do hope the wait was worth it and my friend will be writing the next chapter and hopefully update within a week this time. This chapter is a lot longer than the last and better as well. So, I hope you guys enjoy it. ~ 子猫 :3

Slowly, I stripped myself of my clothes and they fell onto the floor. I bent over, picking them up before shoving them into my locker after I grab my goggles and pull them over my head to rest around my neck. My fingers gripped onto the black and purple swimsuit I wore on my legs before leaving the locker room.

There was a swim meet today with another college team, with a name I don't remember, and I was put in the medley relay race, but I only did it to swim freestyle. I didn't really care about this swim meet or the relay, I just wanted to swim. But, that was typical of me and I was always told that I was a bit strange by others because of it, but I didn't really pay attention to whatever they said about it. 

Upon leaving the locker room, my blue eyes immediately made contact with the water and they sparkled excitedly, though my facial expression stayed blank as it did usually. 

As if in a trance, my body slowly began to move towards the pool, pulling the goggles up over my eyes. 

"Haruka senpai~!" Shouted a familiar voice of a young first year, stopping me from launching myself into the water. 

After coming to my senses, i removed the goggles from around my eyes so they rested on my neck again and turned around to look at the first year. 

"Kyouka-san, what is it?" 

The first year before me had black messy hair that shined blue in sunlight and purple eyes that sparkled together with the obvious excitement and happiness on his face. He was a head shorter than myself and was always so enthusiastic. Kyouka-san was the typical kouhai, cute and enthusiastic. But, he didn't phase me, like pretty much everyone with the exception of a couple of special people. 

"The college that we are having the swim meet with today, I think one of the members is, Umm, Matsuoka. Yes, Rin Matsuoka. He will be here today. You've talked about him to me before so I thought I should tell you." A big smile was on his face when he told me before bowing and running off somewhere. 

At the mention of his name, a small dazed look came to my face for a brief moment, but my expression then returned to how it was normally. 

We were going through stretching routines and a short practice In the pool until the other college team was to arrive on the set time. 

Just as I got out of the pool and begin to dry myself off a bit, I see people I don't recognize come in from the locker room and set they're bags on a bench on the opposite side of the pool. My eyes never left the doorway until everyone was out, including the couch. I never saw Rin, so maybe Kyouka-san was wrong? 

Feeling a bit disappointed, I turn and go to where I left my water bottle and took a small drink of it. After I set it down to where it had been, I go back to towel drying my hair and then hear a voice I hadn't heard in a while. 

"Sorry, I'm late." 

At hearing this familiar voice, my head immediately turned to look at who spoke, that dazed look from earlier returning to my face. 

"Rin..." I whispered to myself as I stared at him, surprisingly happy and excited that he was here. But, I kept it to myself and quickly adverted my eyes from the sight of him. Then I turned my back and went off somewhere where I wouldn't be noticed first. 

My thoughts traveled back to the day in the grocery store where we bumped into each other and he gave me such a disgusted look before leaving without apologizing, or saying anything at all. Just thinking about this brought down my mood a little, but I knew that once I got into the water again, I would feel better. 

\---------------------------------------

We were now about to start the relay. I had been noticed by Rin a couple of times by now, but he never said anything, he just gave me that same nasty look from the grocery store. It confused me and I felt like I have done something wrong, but I wasn't going to let it alter my performance in the relay, though it didn't really matter to me. 

Our backstroker got into the water and into the position he needed to be in to launch off and begin the relay for our team. In my opinion, he wasn't as good as Makoto was, but I still appreciated how hard he tried and how fast he could be when he did try hard. 

"Ready. Set. Go!" Our coaches yell in unison and the backstroker from each team launched off of the wall and began swimming as hard as they could so they could pass they're opponent. 

Our team was ahead by two strokes and now our breaststroker, Kyouka-san, was in the water and swimming hard. My eyes traveled over to the other team's line up and see that Rin was doing freestyle as well, which was a shock because he was so good at butterfly. 

Our eyes met while I was looking at him and my head turned away quickly to look back at the water and seeing my teammate who did the butterfly step up onto the block and ready himself quickly. 

As soon as he launched off the block, I helped Kyouka-san out of the pool and told him he did a good job. But, I stepped up to the block immediately after that and ready myself by pulling on my goggles and swimming cap. I did this so soon because Hiromi, our teammate that specialized in the butterfly, was a fast swimmer and would be back here to tag me in soon. 

My eyes traveled over to Rin one last time, seeing that he had too stepped up onto the block and was pulling on his goggles by now, snapping the rubber part against the back of his head. He got into position like I had been for a couple of seconds now, which meant his swimmer was close and mine was even closer. So, I turned my head to watch for my cue. Soon after I turned to watch, Hiromi's hand slapped against the pool's wall just below my block and I launched myself off into the pool. 

Upon entering the water, I felt refreshed and a bit happy. But, I swam as fast, maybe even faster, as I usually would for a relay race. Coming up for a breath one time, I saw that Rin had caught up to me and was pushing to go faster. 

At the five foot warning line, I dove in a little and pushed off the wall. Launching off, I swam fast but still, I couldn't shake Rin. We fought to get ahead of each other until our hands slapped against the wall of the pool. 

I came up for breath and looked over at Rin, taking off my goggles and swim cap at the same time. Then, my gaze traveled over to our couches who called out that the race was a tie. 

"Huh?" I questioned this to myself quietly, a little bit shocked. 

"Oi, Haru. Good job."

Rin called out to me and I looked over at him, my eyes widening a little when I saw he was holding his hand up to give me a high five, a light smile on his lips. I gave it to him, sure, but I was really confused and didn't say a word to him. 

Why was he suddenly being kind to me? Was it because we were in front of others and he didn't want to seem rude like he was in the grocery store a few days ago? 

My teammate Hiromi helped me out of the pool and patted me on the shoulder, congratulating me and thanking me for trying my hardest. I just simply nodded to him and grabbed my towel, beginning to dry off so I could change back into my clothes in the locker room and then leave so I could think about this alone. 

But, as I was finishing drying off, the towel over my head as I dried my hair a bit, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Of course, I thought it could have been Kyouka-san or one of my other teammates, so I turned around to see what they wanted. But, the person I saw was no one I expected. 

The person before me was Rin, looking a bit shameful, but still excited from the relay with his hair still dripping water as well. 

"Rin...?" My eyes were widened slightly as I looked into his own. I was just hoping that nothing would go wrong or that he wouldn't be rude to me once again. He was confusing me so greatly right now, and I didn't know what would happen of what he would do.


End file.
